A One Girl Revolution
by chibi-face
Summary: Hey guys its me again, third time's the charm right? well anyways I like this version better! Je-Ne
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** I finally had some outside input on these earlier chapters!! I just realized how much these chapters needed work.  Be advised that I will be taking down some chapters and revising them. 

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had thought of the idea, then I would've owned Tasuki and then Miaka wouldn't have been with Tamahome…wanders off about the changes I would make

**Prologue: Can this day get any longer?**

            It was a fairly hot and humid day in the kingdom of Konan.  Emperor Saihitei, himself was having a hard time focusing on the tasks at hand.  Right now he was listening to two nobles quibbling over a boundary line.  '_Can this day get any longer?'_ the emperor thought to himself.  Just as the emperor stifled a yawn and thought about dismissing the case; a beam of red light cascaded down behind the nobles.  Emperor Saihitei stood up, startling the nobles.

            "Your majesty?" they questioned.  When he didn't answer they just turned and followed his gaze to the beam of red light.  A fallen form of a young woman was descending slowly; bathed in its red glow.  The nobles saw the red light, murmured quietly and bowed their heads.  The emperor gasped as he saw the young woman's face and quickly descended to the floor.

            At this precise moment, okay wait a minute, so maybe not at this precise moment, maybe 15 minutes prior to the scene in Konan.  A young woman named Nina was going through her mother's library.  Not to borrow a book mind you, but packing the books for storage.  Nina's mother had died two years ago when she was 15.  Nina spent two years telling the court system to fuck off.  She didn't want to go to some orphanage, Lia could watch over her.  Lia was like an aunt to her.  The court system held fast to their decision and was sending her to the orphanage; to the system she was just another minor.  Nina looked over at a framed photograph of her and her mother.  '_Who ever thought.'_ She wondered.

            It was the heaviness of the book that brought Nina back to reality.  '_Cool I didn't know Mom knew Chinese…Hmm…The Universe of the Four Gods.' _   Wait, she didn't know a word of Chinese.  She was surprised that the characters on the book cover came easily to her.  She quickly checked it again, '_Yeup, the Universe of the Four Gods.'_ Nina opened to the first page; "_This is the legend of the Suzaku no Miko, destined to bring peace to the lands of Konan.  Who ever reads this obtains the powers of the Miko.  The legend itself is an incantation.  Once the reader turns the page, the story begins and becomes truth."_  Nina hesitated and then turned the page; a red beam of light engulfed her before she had a chance to scream; sending her into the Universe of the Four Gods.

**Chapter One: Decisions Decisions**

            Nina groaned a little when someone started shaking her.  When the shaking persisted, she pushed the heel of her hand into a nose; a defense move her mother taught her long ago.  Nina opened her eyes to see a richly dressed figure with a bloody nose looking at her with concern and confusion.  Nina's eyes widened as she saw the bloody nose.

            "I am so sorry I did that!" she exclaimed, looking into a pair of amber eyes.

            "It's quite alright," the young man smiled back as he held a portion of his sleeve to his nose, giving his voice a nasal sound.  His kind amber eyes sparkled in between his silky strands of ebony hair.  She could see the corners of his gentle smile.

            "Umm…can I ask you a question?" Nina asked.

            "Yes?" the emperor said as he pulled his sleeve away from his nose.

            "Who are you?  Where am I?  Are you going to be okay?  Sometimes I don't know my own strength." She asked in a rush.

            The young man laughed, "My name is Emperor Saihitei, you are in the kingdom of Konan, and the bleedings stopped, so I should be fine.  Can I ask you some questions?"

            "Sure," she replied.

            "What is your name? Where are you from? Will you be the Suzaku no Miko?"

            "My name is Hokusai Nina, I'm from California and yes I will become the…" she trailed off as her brain kicked into overdrive.  Pieces of the Universe of the Four Gods came back to her…"_The story itself is an incantation…Once the reader turns the page, the story begins and becomes truth."_

            "Does this mean I'm in the book world?" she asked as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

            "Book world, what do you mean, 'book world'?"

            Sensing his confusion she switched into safer topics.  "Umm…I'd like to know what I'm up for with all due respect, Your Majesty."

            With a wave of his hand, he had dismissed the entire court, leaving Nina and himself alone to discuss the duties of the Suzaku no Miko.

            "There is a legend of the Suzaku no Miko that says someone from a foreign world would come to this world and gather the seven constellations of Suzaku, once done she would call upon Suzaku and he would grant her three wishes.  All will be well. Now knowing that you are from this place called kal-ee-for-nee-ia, it sounds like you are the one we have been waiting for."

            Nina smiled and shook her head at his pronunciation of her home state, but didn't bother correcting him.  They had come to a stop in front of a very ancient looking chest with a phoenix carved in it.  Ruby eyes gave it a regal air.  The young emperor opened the chest carefully and reached in for an ancient looking scroll.

            "This," he said, handing Nina the tattered scroll, "is Konan's copy of the Universe of the Four Gods given to us by Taitskun."

            Nina looked at him strangely, "Who is this Tay-uts-kuun?"  She asked, struggled not to sound as foolish as she felt.

            "Taitskun is the creator of this world." He said simply as if this explained everything.

            Nina felt a bit confused by the mentioning of the deity, and decided to concentrate on the scroll in her hands, "Wow," she breathed, "what does it contain?"

            His golden amber eyes smiled, "The scroll contains the legend of the Suzaku no Miko in its entirety and gives you clues as to where to and sometimes how to find the Suzaku Seishi.

            "Clues?" she scrunched her eyebrows together in thought.

            "Yes, clues, the Suzaku Seishi don't just come out of the wood work you know, you have to look for them."

            She smiled and blushed, '_Duh, why didn't I think of that?'_

            Later that evening Nina was attempting to tame her unruly wavy hair.  She had no brush handy and could not find a brush in the room she was staying in.  Nina didn't realize she left the door open and was grumbling out loud about her hair, "Stupid hair; why can't you corporate?"

            "Do you need help?" a voice softly asked from the doorway.  Nina whirled to face the newcomer, violet hair and eyes setting off her cream complexion.

            She blushed and asked, "Do you have a brush?"

            The young woman giggled slightly, "No, I don't have a brush, but I might have some combs that might help, "as she began to look through her robe.  "Ah, here they are! Here," she said as she deftly picked up Nina's hair and twirled it and placed the combs to secure it.

            Nina twirled slowly in front of the mirror, but could only catch glimpses of her hair.  She smiled and nodded her approval.  "What's your name? Thanks for helping me with my hair; can you show me how to do that?"

            "It's just a simple trick; I can show you easily after dinner.  My name is Lady Kourin, and you are?"

            "My name is Hokusai Nina."

            Lady Kourin peered into Nina's eyes, "You remind me of somebody vaguely, I just can't put my finger on it."

            Nina smiled, "People say I look like a goddess", she said as she drew herself up, regal and tall.

            The two linked arms and giggled like old friends and strolled down to dinner.  Once they were seated and in the presence of the emperor, he asked a question of Nina.

            "Will you be my Suzaku no Miko?"

            Back in Nina's world Lia and Nina's best friend, Ryuen were looking for her.  They had wandered into the library calling, "Nina…Nina, where are you?" It was Lia who spotted the open book on the desk, she put a finger to hold the place and looked at the cover; a small gasp escaped her lips.  She beckoned Ryuen to take a look at the book.  His hazel eyes scanned the page and widened.  His deft fingers flipped to the front of the book, the first page fluttered lightly.  His chocolate brown hair whipped around his lean face as he read the first page: "_This is the legend of the Seiryu no Miko, destined to bring peace to all land.  Whoever reads this gains omnipotent powers.  The legend itself is an incantation.  Once the page has turned, the story begins and becomes truth."_ Ryuen turned the page intrigued.  A blaze of blue light captured him and was gone.

            Lia was left standing there alone, astonished at what had just happened.  She saw the picture of Nina and her mother, "Not again" she whispered.  She ran her fingers over Nina's teal streaked hair and green eyes.


	2. Seiryuu's New Priest?

A/N:  OMG! I have to state here that in three days I will be a high school graduate!! I'm so excited!  Anyway, here's the reposting to chapter two, not much has changed, maybe a conversation tweaked here and there.  Although, I must say it would've been up much quicker if the school computers hadn't felt it necessary to eat my disk and make me lose every file on it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yûgi but I do own Nina, Ryuen, Lia and any other characterizations and the plot line. 

**A One Girl Revolution**

**Chapter Two: Seiryuu's New Priest?**

As Ryuen crash landed, he was thinking of Nina. '_Was this the world she disappeared to?  Will she be okay?' _ He landed in some bushes along the side of a road.  Looking over himself, making sure that each limb wasn't broken.  Once he had assured himself that he was okay, he got up and started to follow the dirt road that led to a small town in the distance.  He had walked along the road for a ways when he was overtaken by what looked to be Imperial Guards.  Once they were in earshot of Ryuen, they called out to him;  "You there boy, what's your name?"

            Ryuen slowly spun around when, as he did so, he saw an evil glint in the guards' eyes.  A thought flashed through his mind, _'I sure as hell hope these guys didn't touch Nina.'_  "My name is Hiroshige Ryuen.  Where am I?"

            "You are in the kingdom of Koutu.  You should come with us, your clothes look kin'of funny, boy" The glint in the guard's eyes told him that this was not a request.

            "The name's Ryuen, baka." Ryuen mumbled underneath his breath as he fell into step with the guards.

X

            By midmorning he had followed the guards to what looked to be the palace of Koutu.  Ryuen was brought immediately to Nakago.  Nakago smirked when he saw Ryuen.

            "What's your name, boy?" Nakago asked.

            "I have a name and it's not _boy_, it's Hiroshige Ryuen." Ryuen snapped.

            "Well, Ryuen I may have the whereabouts of your friend Nina."

            '_Nina!'_ Ryuen's heartbeat quickened.  His mouth dropped open, '_How does he know about Nina?'_  Ryuen was suddenly suspicious.

            Nakago sat back and watched the play of emotions on Ryuen's face.  It seemed obvious to him that Ryuen was wrestling with his emotions to hide the fact that he liked Nina.  He could play on that.

            "Do you know the legend of the Seiryuu no Miko?"

            Ryuen looked at Nakago like he had ten heads.  '_No way I can't be here, I was just there!  How can that be?'_  His eyes widened, '_the legend itself is an incantation.  Once the page is turned the story begins and becomes truth.' _  "Okay, who are you? What's the legend of the Seiryuu no Miko?  What is a Seiryuu no Miko?"

            "My lord, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nakago." The cold man did a sweeping, mocking bow.  "The legend of the Seiryuu no Miko says that somebody from a foreign world will come and become Koutu's savior."  Nakago looked at Ryuen appraisingly, '_He seems stronger than the last miko, but just as easy to manipulate.' _

            "So, since I come from another world, you want me to be this Seiryuu no Miko person.  What about Nina?"

            "I believe she can take care of herself."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "Because of this," Nakago closed his eyes and Ryuen saw a scene float past his eyes.  Nina was bowed before a handsome young man and he seemed to bestow something on her.  Ryuen looked closely, it was a scroll.  He saw Nina's hand grasp the scroll.  '_No, Nina don't do it!'_ his mind screamed.  She took the scroll and hugged the young man.

            Ryuen closed his eyes and opened them quickly, he did not believe what he just saw.  He looked over at Nakago, who was smiling, smirking actually.  "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I will be your miko."   Ryuen's heart sank as he said this and Nakago's smirk grew wider.   __


	3. Not The Traditional Girl

A/N: Sorry for such the looong delay in posting, but school has started and its starting to get a little crazy, what with college and A.P homework.oi.. @_@ I hope you guys like this one, and I'm hard at work on my fourth chapter and I hope to get that posted in between SAT's and ACT's! Enjoy the story! P.S. - Thank you readers for reading my story you're notes have meant a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: *Shane yells and points* She owns Fushigi Yugi! *chibi_face sticks out her tongue* Nuh-uh Shane you're such a meanie..For real guys I don't own Fushigi Yugi.  
  
A One Girl Revolution  
  
Chapter Three: Not The Traditional Girl  
  
Nina held no knowledge that her friend Ryuen was in this same world until a guard came running in;  
  
"Saihitei-sama! Word has it on the street that Koutu has their Miko as well, and it's not the traditional girl; it's a young man!"  
  
Nina's mind eye turned instantly to Ryuen and to his cheeky smile and his deep gray green eyes.  
  
"No! It can't be! He can't be here! I need to see for myself if he's here!"  
  
"He, who?" Hotohori-sama asked.  
  
"My best friend, I don't want him here, he shouldn't be here! Please I NEED to go to Koutu to see if it's him!"  
  
"Nina-san I don't think it's a good idea that you go anywhere alone. You are the Suzaku no Miko remember?"  
  
"Your Majesty, with all due respect I'll go with Nina to see her friend."  
  
"Lady Kourin! Thank you so mu-"  
  
"It's Nuriko." A brief flash of red light left Hotohori and Nina standing there with mouths wide open. Nuriko laughed at the two because they looked so funny; mouths wide open and all. (A/N: well I thought it was funny)  
  
Nina recovered first and exclaimed, "Alright two down and five to go!" When nobody seemed to share her enthusiasm she blushed and broke the awkward silence by thanking Nuriko, "Thank you, Nuriko for coming with me!"  
  
Nina looked over at Hotohori and grinned; "Can I go see my friend now that Nuriko is coming with me?" Nina stuck out her tongue to let him know that she was just teasing.  
  
"Well as long as Nuriko is going to go with you then you should be fine." Hotohori said giving her a meaniful look.  
  
"I'll be fine, trust me." Nina said giving Hotohori a warm smile.  
  
"Well, then don't you think we should go get ready for the trip Nee- chan?" Nuriko said breaking up the love stare fest.  
  
"Yeah sure Kouri-cha- I mean Nuriko."  
  
"You can still call me Kouri-chan if you want Nee. It doesn't matter to me. Sorry Hotohori-sama, but we have to go get ready for the trip."  
  
"But it can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" Hotohori said as his eyes were glued to Nina's blue green ones.  
  
"No, it has to be NOW Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said ushering Nina out of the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
After bidding Hotohori farewell Nuriko and Nina set off for Koutu's palace. Their plan was to pretend to want to be concubines for the 'handsome new miko' they've been hearing about and gain access to the palace and Ryuen.  
  
On one of their overnight stops under the stars they practiced what they would say to the guards.  
  
"We were wondering if the miko could use our services, " Nina said from behind her fan, trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't helping that Nuriko was making faces and laughing. Nina did a clumsy twirl and fell on her ass and giggled. Nurkio held out her hand to Nina to help her up.  
  
"There's something you should know Nina." Nuriko said looking in earnestly into her eyes.  
  
Nina instantly sobered up and looked up at Nuriko; her eyes filled with concern; "What is it, Kouri-chan?"  
  
"Before you spend the night with me, I just want you to know..that I'm a male. I dress up in drag because it helps me to keep my sister's memory alive in my heart."  
  
Nuriko turned away from Nina, expecting hate and misunderstanding, but he(she?) got the complete opposite. Nina put her arms around Nuriko and hugged him(her?) from behind. "I think that's sweet; how did you end up here in the emperor's harlem?"  
  
"My family banished me from ever coming back. So the only place for me to go, other than the street was here." Nuriko pulled away from Nina's embrace on him(her?) and started getting ready for sleep. Nina fell silent and followed Nuriko's lead.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next morning Nuriko was all smiles as he(she?) helped Nina with her costume; tying her sash and applying her makeup. Nuriko was already made up and dressed. As Nuriko finished lining Nina's lips he(she?) asked; "Fans ready?" Nina smiled and opened hers, hiding her face, smiling coyly. Nuriko took that as a yes. They packed up their camp and were on their way.  
  
************************************  
  
By about midafternoon the women had reached the palace gates. "Remember to act coy." Nuriko whispered to Nina as they approached the dozing guard.  
  
"Hey handsome, how are you today?" Nuriko asked in between a coo and a purr. The guard jumped up and looked around nervously.  
  
"There ain't nobody here but us." Nina smiled coyly; getting into the act. Nuriko sent Nina a wink over the top of her fan.  
  
"We heard that the Miko was lonely and could use our services."  
  
The guard stammered and moved out of their way; "G-g-oo down this hall and to the right."  
  
The girls blew the guard a kiss and walked calmly away until out of sight. Then they dropped the fans and started running towards Ryuen's room.  
  
***************************************  
  
In another part of the palace, Nakago was pacing around in his room. He suddenly stopped and he muttered "Suzaku." He started towards the door and swiftly walked towards Ryuen's room.  
  
*************************************  
  
The girls walked past an open room with clothes strewn everywhere. Nina saw it out of the corner of her eye. "This has got to be his room; he's the messiest guy I know;" she shook her head in thought of his room. Nina had taken one step into Ryuen's room when a cold voice said; "Looking for this?"  
  
Nina and Nuriko turned to see a blue-eyed, blonde hair man holding Ryuen by the neck.  
  
"Ryu-" Nina gasped, but Nakago sent the first chi-blast towards Nina. ******************************************  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA a cliff hanger! I hope you like this monster chappie!! It took me forever to play this chapter out in between classes and during my study! Be Greatvul too! * evil hacking cough* I'll try to get the next one up sooner!!  
  
Dream with all your heart and love with everything that you have. ^_^V *~* Chibi-face*~* 


	4. Chapter 4 : The Flames of Suzaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi; the fabulous Yu Watase does and continues to do so along with other big people who have lots of money.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long in getting up this chapter. This replaces the original chapter 4 and I hope you guys like this one better. I really got stuck in a rut on this one, so I would like to thank KittyLynne and my best friend for helping me and giving me the nudge that I needed to fix this chapter. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Flames of Suzaku  
  
Suzaku-sekun opened his eyes quickly; something was terribly wrong. He hoped nothing was wrong with his precious miko; a faint smile curved his lips as he imagined their coupling. He had spied on his miko, dying to get even the tiniest glimpse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago smirked as he sent the first chi blast towards Nina, stricken by fear she could not move a muscle. Nuriko was yelling for Nina to move quickly out of the way.  
  
Ryuen could stand it no longer, he pushed his way in front of Nina and took the chi blast for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flames shot up around Suzaku, he uncrossed his arms and let his wings unfurl. Something was defiantly amiss with his miko. He opened his mind and heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuen landed with a dull thud to the floor. The sound brought Nina back to reality quickly. She stood there looking at Ryuen as a whirlwind of emotions started to spin through her. Surprise. A rush of gratitude. Worry. Hatred. Concern. Puzzlement. Yet there was one other nudging its way gently to the forefront of her senses. A look of confusion was stuck on her face as Nakago began to wind up again and Nuriko was yelling at her to get down. Love! That was it! That's what was nudging its way ever so gently, but in a rush there it was.  
  
Nina was by Ryuen's body in a flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes! That's where the disturbance was coming from. Suzaku saw his miko by a body. It was somebody she obviously cared about. He could read her thoughts, 'Ryuen, you baka! Why did you do that? Why!' That last syllable held a note of anguish. He could see Nuriko in the background barred from Nina. He frowned in concentration. Nuriko was basically useless, there was no way that he could disrupt Nakago's chi from here. So using the power of Nina's love for her friend and his love for her as his miko, he sent her the power to defend herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kneeling by Ryuen's body she felt a warm feeling overwhelm her body. It was like the feeling was being diffused through her body. Nina looked up from Ryuen's body and glared at Nakago. In her mind she felt a surreal calm as every action she did was done deliberately. Nina lifter her hands as she began to form a chi blast from the power within her.  
  
As the chi formed in her hand, her body lifted off the ground. Nakago's smirk left his face as he noticed Nina's growing power. Nina's chi blast was about the size of a fist and she was a foot off the ground. She hovered there for a few minutes and then pushed her chi blast towards Nakago, with incredible strength. He sent a blast towards her, but Nina's was quicker and melted his armor, disrupting his chi. Nina fell to the ground near Ryuen's body. Nuriko was able to run to his priestess and grab her before Nakago had a chance to recover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Ni-chan, please wake up," Nuriko pleaded with an unconscious Nina. He slapped her lightly on the cheek. Her eyelids fluttered softly. Nuriko smiled as she opened her eyes fully and was surprised when she let out a tiny squeak.  
"Nuriko...uhm...do you think you could give me some breathing space?"  
  
It took Nuriko a minute to realize that he was almost nose-to-nose with her. He backed quickly away, "Can you walk?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suzaku bit back a smile as he watched his seishi interact with his miko. Only he knew of his seishi's feelings, both Hotohori and Nuriko felt something other than friendship for their miko. He thought back to when he had given her the power to defend herself, she is a strong young woman. His heart grew even more with the love he felt for his miko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Nuriko and Nina traveled back to Konan, she asked about Ryuen, " How come you didn't take him with us?"  
"There was no time."  
"Oh." Nina looked crestfallen.  
  
Nuriko didn't like they way Nina had gone all silent on him. "Come on Ni-chan, out with it, what's on your mind?"  
Nina sighed before she started talking, " You know something, and Nuri-chan, and I didn't even realize I had feelings for him – "  
"He who, Ni-chan?"  
"Ryuen. We've been close for years and I never realized how I felt about him until he took that blast thingy –"  
"Chi blast, Ni-chan."  
"Right, chi blast. I felt love, but I was angry at him because he did something so stupid."  
"Stupid?"  
"Well, not stupid, you know what I mean, right?"  
"Sure Ni-chan, I do." Nuriko looked over at Nina and grinned. 'So, she's in love with Ryuen, that would break Hotohori-sama's heart, and who better to comfort him than me!'  
  
Nina and Nuriko fell into an easy silence as they rode along back to the palace. Nuriko this time broke the silence. "Nina, do you realize you're more powerful than you think?"  
"Huh? Nuri-chan what are you talking about?" Nina asked, twisting around so she could look at Nuriko.  
"I'm talking about that chi-blast you sent towards Nakago, you injured him didn't you?"  
"I only remember the one chi-blast that Nakago sent towards me and Ryuen blocked it."  
"So you don't remember, looking at Nakago and glaring at him and floating and forming this chi-blast?"  
"No...why did I do that?"  
"Yup. You did, but you also had this red aura about you, so maybe...I don't know really I'll have to talk to Hotohori-sama about this one."  
"Hey wait! Don't I get to talk to Hotohori-sama too?? I mean it is about me, so I need to be present obviously."  
Nuriko sighed and rolled his eyes; "Of course you can Ni-chan"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken them an additional two more days to get back to the palace. Nina had come to terms with Ryuen being the Seiryuu no Miko and her love for him. As a result of this journey Nuriko and Nina would become the closest of her seishi.  
  
When they finally arrived at the palace, travel weary and dusty; they were ushered into the private quarters of Hotohori-sama. Nina soberly told him of the events that took place in her brief meeting with Ryuen. She left out the part of her encounter with Nakago. She didn't intentionally leave it out, she didn't know it occurred.  
  
Nuriko requested a private audience with Hotohori after Nina would leave. He had many puzzling things to talk about with the emperor and wanted to do so in private. Luckily he wouldn't have long to wait. Nina was already looking like she would fall asleep in her chair so she gave Hotohori a hug and said she wanted to be back in her room.  
As she did so, she looked over Hotohori's shoulder. She saw a dark shadow looming in the doorway; yelling and footsteps could be heard in the background. "Hotohori who's that?" she questioned as both Nuriko and Hotohori looked in the direction of the doorway.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Gomen ne for taking so long. This defiantly has a different feel to the story. Don't get me wrong it's a positive direction, more of what I envisioned when I started to write it (well maybe not quite but close) I hope to get chapter 5 up sooner than this one and maybe finish that chapter for Ayla & Shim ne? I wonder if there is a phrase for a priest...you know like Suzaku no Miko means Priestess of Suzaku...I wonder would it still be the same for Priest of Seiryuu...any thoughts let me know! 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I'm really sorry guys I haven't updated in so long.its just that I'm so busy lately, I haven't even had a chance to look at some of my stories online. I am in the middle of another one that I'm writing. nothing to do with Fushigi Yugi or anything so I can't post it on ff.net. Uhm..but I have posted some of it on my diary, www.opendiary.com diary name chibi_face. A One Girl Revolution, I'm having some difficulties with the time difference. so if anybody wants to help me figure it out, I'll let you know my e-mail address and we can talk about it from there, because I have some really good ideas, somethings that were hinted at in the beginning of the story that will come into play now. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating but I hope to soon, once I get this time difference thingie figured out. 


	6. Chapter 5 : Hidden Glimpses

**A/N:** Hey guys its me again! I reposted chapter 4, mucho thanks to KittyLynne and Rei-chan! As I type this out, chapter 5 is almost completed, I hope to have it up and running by the end of the week crosses fingers Anywho, this chapter originally had no direction what so ever, and last night it finally came to me as to what direction this chapter would go, as well as the story would, because this chapter, I think, is very important and crucial to the story. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yûgi the fabulous Yû Watase does. She's just so kind in not suing any of us for the sick and twisted things we make her characters do. No money don't sue!

**Chapter 5: Hidden Glimpses**

Nina gave Hotohori a hug; she noticed a shadow looming in the doorway, "Hotohori, who's that?" Hotohori looked quickly over his shoulder and didn't recognize the presence. All three could hear shouts and footsteps in the background, but the presence seemed unafraid. Hotohori released Nina from his arms and stood in front of her. Nuriko also moved in front of Nina, between the two, they were a formidable wall.

"Who are you?" Hotohori asked coldly.

Nina poked Nuriko sharply, "Let me see please!"

"Stay back," Nuriko hissed at Nina.

The presence chuckled then spoke, "Is that how you treat a fellow Suzaku Seishi?" A flash of red light followed the words and the presence stepped out of the shadows.

In order to get past Nuriko and Hotohori Nina had to get a running start. She backed herself against the wall and with all her might hurled herself in between Hotohori and Nuriko and skidded to a stop in front of the marked stranger. One gaze and she ran back behind Nuriko. Her breathing grew heavy. Memories flitted across her mind.

A story.

A name.

A face.

It never occurred to her...

Nina regained her wits and turned back to face the marked stranger. Kind eyes and a smirk met her flushed cheeks. "I am Tamahome..." Finally the footsteps and shouts caught up to the doorway. "Y ' Highness, gomen." The head guard was out of breath. "We tried ta stop 'im, but 'e insisted..."

Hotohori turned to the guard, "Thank you for looking out for me, but this man is a Suzaku Seishi." Tamahome let his mark glow in triumphant glee. The guard knelt down as if he expected the worst. "Gomen ne," he murmured.

Tamahome turned his attentions back to Nina, "So I take you to be the Suzaku no Miko."

Nina drew herself up, "Hai."

"The reason I came here was I felt this unexplainable pull and now I know why," he looked at Nina a little too intensely and she squirmed under his gaze.

Nuriko cleared her throat and said, "I think that Nina was on her way to bed." Nina mouthed a silent Thank You to Nuriko and gratefully took the out provided and slipped off to bed. Nina tossed and turned during the night, haunted by the faces of the past.

_"Mommy come tell me a story." A young girl with a toothless smile pulled a harried looking woman into her room._

_"Can it be a short one sweetheart, mommy's kind of tired tonight."_

_The little girl hopped into her bed, hair swinging about her face, "Okay Mommy."_

_The young woman took a deep breath as she smoothed the covers over her daughter, "There once was a book that allowed girls to pass through our time into Ancient China - "_

_"Really Mommy?"_

_"Yup. A young girl of fourteen, maybe fifteen had found the book and was sucked into it, becoming the main character of the story-"_

_"Neat! I wanna do that!"_

_"Nina, honey if you keep interrupting, then I won't be able to finish the story."_

_"Okay...go ahead with your story."_

_"The young girl finds herself in a village with strange people where she meets a handsome man with teal hair and a character on his forehead, his name was Tamahome. He guides her to the Imperial Palace where it becomes publicly known that she is the Suzaku no Miko, destined to bring salvation..."the young woman looks down to find Nina fast asleep buried in her pillows._

_As it would happen, the young mother would never be able to finish the story and dreams of a man with teal hair and a character on his forehead would haunt Nina's dreams forever._

Nuriko did not get a chance to tell Hotohori-sama of his suspicsions until days later. He finally got Hotohori alone in his study. "Hotohori-sama there's something I need to discuss with you and probably Nina-sama should be here, actually I -" Nuriko was cut off by a piercing scream coming from outside. The sound reverberated through the halls of the palace. Everyone ran outside to see what was wrong. Guards and seishi in battle stances, nosy servants getting underfoot. Hotohori and Nuriko looked at each other and shared a thought, 'That was Nina!' Tamahome hurried back from the courtyards, "She's not out here, she's gone."

The men of the night who had swiftly taken Nina out of the Konan courtyards brought her directly to Nakago and Ryuen. As soon as they dropped her unceremoniously on the floor they vanished.

Nina looked up to find herself in the unforgiving gaze of her best friend. "Ryuen!" she cried, ready to pounce on him with one of her infamous bear hugs.

The cold gaze made her stop and feel awkward, " Why did you leave me here, Nina? Didn't you value our friendship? Didn't our friendship mean anything to you? I'm always there for you but you are never there for when I need you. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Nina was stunned by his cold manner and the way he questioned her friendship. Tears started to form in her eyes as she finally began to speak, "I couldn't take you, even though I was passed out to begin with. Nuriko couldn't carry you as well as me. What makes you think that I don't care about you? I protected you although I don't remember, but Nuriko told me I connected to Suzaku and released a chi-blast injuring him!" Nina spoke as she pointed at Nakago.

Nakago nodded at Ryuen, "LIES!" Ryuen shouted. "ALL LIES! You did no such thing! Nobody could injure Nakago! I would have never thought you would stoop so low as to lie to me! Get her out of my sight!"

Nakago nodded lightly, "As you wish Ryuen-sama."

Nakago personally escorted Nina to a cell in the dungeons. In the first empty cell he saw he threw her into it, smirking lightly, "Teaches you to anger the Priest of Seiryuu." Nakago locked the key and gave it to a guard. "Stay here," he ordered. "She will be executed at dawn."

The soldier stuttered, "H-H-Hai, Shogun."

At this Nina began to sob quietly, 'To die at dawn.' Sadness enveloped her like a warm blanket. As the first tears dripped down her face, she realized with a strengthening resolve she would get herself out of this...but how? A smirk caressed her lips and her eyes grew determined, she found a fan in her pocket and whipped it out. Thank goodness for Nuriko. She took a sidelong glance at the soldier that was guarding her, handsome in a military sort of way, but nevertheless she grimaced at what she might have to do. She took a deep breath it was now or never. Nina let loose her top garment that she was wearing, although she was dressed in Chinese garb she couldn't bear going without a bra. She sighed, "I guess we're all alone ne? Just the two of us." This caused the guard to look over in Nina's direction.

"H-H-Hai." His attention allowed Nina to shrug her shoulders allowing the garment to show a bit more cleavage.

"Isn't that a pity?" She lazily waved the fan in front of her face and then lowered it so the guard could get a full view. She didn't have much but she was going to flaunt it for all she was worth. She sauntered over to him and put her arms around him and kissed him passionately; quickly she pulled away leaving the guard's head spinning. She dragged her fan up and down his chest, while her hand slipped down his side to grab the key latched to his belt. As she wrenched it from his belt she kneed him in the crotch and let herself out and tightened her garment and ran as fast as she could out of the palace.

Back in Konan a party had already assembled to go search for Nina. Hotohori and Nuriko were the ones to go. On horses they rode along the path to Koutu searching for Nina.

Nina was sure this was the road that would lead her back to Konan, at least that's what the farmer said about two hours back. She let out a cry of frustration and tears unknowingly streamed down her cheeks. It seemed overwhelming; her best friend consumed by hatred of her no less! And she consumed by love of him and then on top of that saddled with the responsibility of the salvation of so many lives! But no, first concentrate on her responsibility of salvation, then..._'all of the other things will work itself out and if you're left crying then its not the end '_ her mother's voice echoed through her mind. "Mommy," she sniffled the pain still too raw even after two years. She continued walking anyway.

At last after what seemed hours, Nuriko caught sight of a young girl walking along the road. "Hotohori-sama" he called back, "I think its Nina! Hurry up!" Nuriko's horse was spurred forward as he called out Nina's name.

Lost in her thoughts she heard her name being called, at first she thought she was hearing things, but she looked up and saw Nuriko on a horse galloping towards her. "Nuriko! I'm so glad to see you! RyuenhatesmenowandNakagosentencedmetodieatdawn!"

Nuriko chuckled, "Whoa! Slow down, I can't understand you!"

Nina took an agitated breath and said slowly, "Ryuen hates me now and Nakago sentenced me to die at dawn!"

"What? How did you get out?"

" I seduced the guard," Nina smirked openly at Nuriko's wide-eyed stare. "It was disgusting though I never want to do it again!"

Nuriko grabbed Nina and hefted her on his horse and trotted towards Hotohori, "Let's get you back." Nina leaned back into Nuriko and let herself drift off into sleep.

While Nuriko and Hotohori were out looking for Nina, he was having thoughts of his own. His thoughts turned to another time and he distinctly remembered the previous Suzaku no Miko with an overwhelming desire. He remembered his love for her and how he would do anything for her. But this Miko was different, he still cared for her, but only as a seishi could. She was very different from the previous Suzaku no Miko, especially in her nature, fiercely independent, he thought that she would have no problems overcoming the problems that she would be faced with.

He had heard Nuriko and Hotohori return and went down to meet them, hoping to see Nina with them. Still having thoughts about the previous Miko he called out to Nina, "Mi-chan?"

Nina, who had just woken up from her nap in the saddle distinctly heard Tamahome call her Mi-chan, startled she said, "Mi-chan was my mother."

**A/N:** Another successful chapter completed! I hope this gives you a bit of insight on Nina's character and gives you glimpses of what's to come. I'm sure you can probably guess it by now and I'll get flames and such, but oh well. Thinking back to my earlier chapters I think that my writing has gotten stronger...I hope you guys think so!


	7. Chapter 6:Rebirth

**A/N:** Whoo hoo! Chapter 6 is up! does a dance I'm cooking now! **WARNING**Mild sap warning…may cause tears. Anyway my story is developing just nicely, but it may take a while to set up, so I hope I don't loose any loyal readers that I've obtained.

**Disclaimer:** sighs wistfully at Tasuki nope…

**Chapter Six: Rebirth**

Since both Ryuen and Nina had been sucked into the Universe of the Four Gods, Lia hadn't left the library. She saw with her back leaning against the desk that took up most of the room, the tattered book proper up on her knees. Her crystalline blue eyes wide as she read of the rift that began to grow between Nina and Ryuen. "Not again." She whispered as she began to remember her own experiences in the book. Her face flushed with shame as she thought of what she had done.

_Lia felt the power of Seiryuu flow through her veins, as she would achieve her ultimate revenge. "Seiryuu-sekun, I wish to make my second wish, KAI-JIN." A blue light cascaded down and enveloped Lia. "I wish that the Suzaku Seishi Tamahome was dead!" _

_Lia and Nakago watched with silent satisfaction how Tamahome crumpled to the ground, how Miaka pleaded with him to come back and Miaka pleaded with her to bring him back. _

_Nakago towered over her, "Foolish girl, he's not coming back." he sneered giving her a bruise that encompassed her cheek._

_Lia smirked as the awesome power of Seiryuu coursed through her body and brought her to her knees. Lia looked up helplessly to find her former best friend looking at her and not by her deceased lover. "What…are…you…doing…here? Why…aren't…you…with…Tamahome?" Lia gasped out. _

_Miaka smiled sadly, "There's nothing I can do for him, I would at least try to help you." _

_"After all the times…I hurt you?" _

_"Hai." _

_Lia looked down and saw scales growing up her body. Lia used Miaka's body to stand up to make her last stand, she looked sorrowfully at Nakago, she knew what he wanted her to do, "I'm sorry Nakago. KAI-JIN! I wish Miaka had the power to summon Suzaku!" Lia collapsed as the scales completely covered her body and rose up as Seiryuu._

_The other Suzaku Seishi looked on in amazement and fear as Seiryuu began to destroy buildings of Lia and Miaka's world. They turned their heads as they heard: "From the four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the Earth. In the name of the sacred law, belief and goodness." _

_Tasuki turned when he heard those words, "How…can…this…be…possible?"_

_Miaka's green eyes blazed from a hidden source of power: "I summon thee, Suzaku, lord of the South, I now say these words to thee." _

_The Suzaku Seishi closed their eyes as they felt their powers return:_

_"Appear on Earth from the seven palaces from heaven for the sake of those here who adore you. Come to us here. With thy holy power, smash the evil, which threaten us. Save us! And hear our wishes to thee! Descend to us now from the heavens above!" _

"Oh god, Miaka, it's happening again, please lend your daughter your wisdom and strength." The former Seiryuu no Miko whispered as she held her face in her hands.

Tamahome had his mouth open as he touched Nina's cheek softly; "My daughter…" was all he was able to get out.

"NANI!" both Hotohori and Nuriko cried. Nina nodded, Hotohori and Nuriko lapsed into their private memories of Miaka.

"How…is…she?" Tamahome asked Nina softly, but not softly enough because Hotohori and Nuriko were both listening intently.

Nina wasn't sure how to respond. After a pause Nina said, "She is well."

Nuriko noticed her hesitation and thought she was holding back something. "So she's still in your world?" he asked.

Nina looked up at Nuriko, eyes wide with fright, "No," She said quietly.

Hotohori's head snapped up, "What?"

"Where is she?"

Nuriko thought he knew but was going to wait until Nina said it.

"She passed on a few years ago due to cancer. It first attacked her stomach, then her lungs and finally stopped her heart. I personally think she died of a broken heart-"

"What's cancer, Ni-chan?"

Nina sighed softly, "It's a disease that kills from the inside, there are many types of cancer. The doctors from me and Mom's world don't know what causes it or how to cure it."

"Oh," came the hollow reply.

Nina looked up expectantly at Tamahome, her new found father, "Mom never did get a chance to tell me about what went on here…"

Nina's voice faded to the background as Tamahome lapsed into his thoughts, _Why,_ _Miaka?_'

"...Although there was this one time she told me a bedtime story about a girl...fifteen or so..."

_'Why didn't you tell me Miaka?_

"...She traveled into this book where the girl met a handsome man named Tamahome..."

_'Why...' _

"...I'm guessing now that the girl was mom and you were that 'handsome man' ne?"

Tamahome had been so lost in his thoughts while Nina was talking he couldn't even save face, "Huh what?"

Nina sighed with impatience, "Could you tell me the story of how you and mom met?"

He sighed and began to tell her the story of her mother, the stories of Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori-sama, Chichiri Tasuki, and last of all himself. "...We were told we could never be together, it would upset the balance of the two worlds, but our love surpassed any god and at last we traveled together into your world. Disaster soon struck again and your mother, Lia and myself were sucked back into the book to fight Tenkou. Lia became the new Genbu no Miko and was granted three wishes. Her final wish by the request of Taitskun was to forever sever the connections between the two worlds. I pleaded with Taitskun and she allowed me to be reborn into your world as Taka Sukanami. Once again we were forced into the book so I could collect my memory jewels. Love doesn't always conquer all, musume," _it felt weird saying that_, "and I had to stay here for once and for all."

Nina sat there trying to take it all in and stifled a sob. Nuriko saw his priestess crumble and held her close. Hotohori stood in the doorframe, feeling strangely removed, but felt the familiar pang in his heart. He had thought that he could never love anybody but Miaka until Houki came along. Love doesn't always last forever, she died giving birth to his son, Boushin. Word had reached him just before Nakago killed him in battle. He couldn't look at him for fear he be seized by terrible grief. He felt that familiar wistfulness when he looked into Nina's eyes. _'Oh, Suzaku, please help me. Not again. Please don't let me be tormented again.'_

Now that you saw them together you could see the similarities, the same nose, same color hair, same mannerisms; except with a softer side. _That was Miaka's doing._ He mused. Suddenly through the feeling of calm he sensed something amiss. He hurried over to the group, but he was sure Nuriko and Tamahome sensed it by the way they moved in front of her. Not 10 seconds after he moved an arrow shot through the doorway and landed on the wall above them. Nina gasped when she saw what was attached. It was on a thin chain. The charm matched hers, it was a little fire-breathing dragon. She burst into tears when she saw it. In all the years of their friendship, Ryuen had never given it back to her, their friendship was over for sure. "_Not quite"_ a voice softly said within her.

"Dad," she said in a steady voice, "we need to look for the other seishi." A weak smile coming through her tears.

Lia smiled as she read the latest passage in the book, '_Yup, that was Miaka alright.'_


	8. Chapter 7: Fortune Favors the Brave

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the lyrics to "A Step Too Far" they belong to Tim Rice and all affiliates. I also do not own Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase and all affiliates hold that honor. I, however, own Lia, Nina Houksai, Ryuen Hiroshige and the storyline. You may not use my ideas or characters unless you have my written consent.

**A/N: **Many apologies for taking so long in updating my stories. I was in Ireland for three months and my laptop decided to crap out on me. I just recently got back a few days ago and then early yesterday morning my grandmother passed away. So thank you for being patient and understanding. I have yet to give up on this story.

**A One Girl Revolution**

**Chapter Seven: Fortune Favors the Brave**

And so Nina smiled through her tears and pulled herself up by her bootstraps. Not one of her seishi doubted for a second that her heart had healed. When she saw that charm necklace her just about broke into two. Be damned if she would ever admit it.

The next morning they had begun preparations to search for the remaining seishi. "Who do you think would be easiest to find first Heika-sama?"

"Well Chichiri could be anywhere in Konan, same with Mistukake. Chiriko would be buried under scrolls studying for examinations and Tasuki would still be on Mt. Reikaku with Koji."

"It might be wise to have the alliance of the mountain bandits now, what do you think Heika-sama?"

"You may be right Tamahome, let us go find Tasuki."

"I'll go tell Nina."

Tamahome found his daughter slowly packing her things into a satchel. "Musume? Are you okay?"

Nina whirled, scared shitless by the sound of her father's voice, "Dad! So, who are we going to find first?"

Tamahome wasn't fooled one bit by Nina's false happiness act, but decided to let it drop for the moment, "We're going to find Tasuki at Mt. Reikaku. Hotohori and I thought it would be easiest to find him first."

Nina smiled at her father, her eyes betraying the falseness of her mood slightly, "Okay sounds good to me."

Tamahome walked out of the room slowly, letting all the fatherly things stick in his throat. Nina, inside the room, breathed a sigh of relief, confident that her sadness hadn't shown through her smiles. She shifted a few of her shirts to discover Ryuen's charm. She took off her necklace and added Ryuen's charm to it and slipped her necklace on her neck. She took comfort in the slight weigh increase. Nina took one last look around the room and joined the rest down in the courtyards.

Once Hotohori's footmen loaded up the horses, Nina insisted on riding on her own. Tamahome's forehead creased in a fatherly manner, "Do you think you can handle a horse by yourself musume?"

"Daaaad," Nina rolled her eyes, "of course I can, Mom made me take lessons. She would never tell me why though."

Tamahome hid a smile from his daughter; _Miaka wanted her to be self-sufficient. Sometimes I think you made her too independent, Mi-chan._ He silently addressed his lover.

Nuriko was absolutely beyond himself when he found out that he was riding with Hotohori-sama. Tamahome reluctantly rode his own horse. Nina looked expectantly at her father and Hotohori-sama, "Are you guys going to lead the way?"

Tamahome took the lead and steered his horse towards the shadow of a mountain, "this way, musume."

"Hey Dad!" Nina called, "race you!" A mischievous glint growing in her green eyes. A smirk played at the corner of her lips. "I bet I can beat you!" She dragged out the statement like an annoying taunt.

That did it for Tamahome and off he went chasing after Nina. They raced on and off for about a half an hour until they realized that Hotohori and Nuriko were off in the distance. Nina looked over at Tamahome and grinned, "Are you coming guys?" She shouted back to them. Tamahome and Nina waited while Hotohori and Nuriko sauntered their way back to the other two. "So, were you guys having a good time back there?" Nuriko blushed prettily.

Tamahome nodded his head sagely, "That's the only answer I believe we'll get musume."

Now it was Nina's turn to blush, "Ummm…guys remember-" Nina turned around and her eyes went wide as Mt. Reikaku loomed up in front of her; wild and majestic. Nina looked about her in wonder, "This is where Tasuki lives. Wow this is so –" Nina never got to finish her praise for Tasuki's haunting grounds. An arrow had been shot through the trees, nearly taking Nina's arm off. The group was taken by surprise when the arrow shooting out of the trees was followed by shouts. Tamahome rode his horse in front of Nina to protect her at all costs. Tamahome breathed a sigh of relief when he spied a shock of blue hair in the blur of leaves.

"Koji!" he called out, the shock of blue hair froze. Soon he could see the familiar scarred face. "Koji! Don't you remember me?"

Coming out of the forest, Koji was torn between shock and confusion. He called out cautiously, "Obake-chan?" _Gods, I only met th' guy once _"Obake-chan is that you?"

Tamahome's grin turned into a grimace when heard Koji call out to him. Nina grinned at Nuriko and Hotohori, "Obake-chan?" She stifled her laughter when Tamahome turned to glare at her.

Koji approached the group on horses cautiously, still unsure. "Tamahome? Nuriko? Saihitei-sama?" He said each name questionably only vaguely recalling shadowed glimpses of the people Genrou told him about. The only face he thought he recognized was Nina's; he thought she was Miaka.

Nina leaned in close to Tamahome, she whispered, "Hey Dad, I thought you said Tasuki had red hair."

"He does," Koji answered for Tamahome.

Nina blushed prettily as an awkward silence descended upon the group. Tamahome rushed to fill the silence by making introductions. "Koji, this is Nina, Miaka's and my daughter…"

It suddenly hit Koji like a ton of bricks. The green eyes should've given her away. He should've known. He had met Miaka briefly during her reign as Suzaku no Miko. _Suzaku no Miko, what's going on? I thought Taitskun has sealed the portals when Lia and Miaka came back when they corrected the balance between the two worlds. _That much he had gleaned from Tasuki after drinking too much sake.

"…Nina, this is Koji. Koji what is going on here? Why were arrows fired at us?"

"About that…do you remember Eiken and his followers from last time? Th' sons of bitches are tryin' to take over th' Stronghold again." Koji snorted, "over Genrou's dead body!"

"Speaking of Tasuki, where is –"

"REKKA SHIEN!"

"I guess that answers your question."

Nina looked quizzically at Koji, "Do you guys want any help?"

"Well, I don't think so. I think Gen-chan-"

"Koji! Where th' hell are ya man?"

"On second thought c'mon!"

Nina looked back at her father, Hotohori and Nuriko, "Well?"

Tamahome sighed, Hotohori and Nuriko looked at each other in amazement, who was this girl that had taken over Nina's body? Nina beamed at her three companions, "Okay guys, we'll leave the horses here so they don't get injured during the battle, they'll be far away enough from the action and we can always come back to get them." She jumped down from her horse and looked at everyone, "Well, c'mon guys!" Tamahome, Nuriko and Hotohori looked at each other in shock. "Well fine then, Koji and I will just go help Tasuki ourselves."

Tamahome hopped down from his horse, " I don't think so musume, not by yourself you aren't. C'mon guys let's go." Hotohori and Nuriko followed Tamahome's lead and Koji lead them into the woods.

Tasuki pounced on Koji the second he came back into the forest, "Where th' hell have ya been man? Are these prisoners—Obake-chan! Hotohori-sama! Nuriko! –"

"Hey Boss! We need ya, they're 'bout ta break through over 'ere!"

After that Nina lost track of the fiery redhead as rogue bandits then surrounded her. They looked at her as though they had found a new toy. Quickly, they surrounded her, thinking that Nina would be an easy target. The greasy bandits advanced on her, grasping at her clothes. She whirled away from them and landed straight into the arms of a burly bandit. Nina squealed in surprise and jammed the heel of her hand in his nose and whirled into a defensive stance facing the group. She challenged them with her eyes; daring them to come closer. A few got impatient and started swinging punches. Nina responded with fire in her eyes and a barrage of well-aimed punches and kicks. After a few had stumbled away with noses broken and blackened eyes, the rest made the wise decision of running off.

Nina felt a surge of pride ripple through her. But it didn't last for long because she saw Koji and some of the other bandits drive off the last of the rogue bandits. He came back to her and grinned, "I think we chased them away for awhile. Its safe to go back to th' Stronghold now. You'll be able to find the others there."

Nina smiled in response and fell into step with Koji. She was exhausted, this was more draining than any of her busiest days; many of them beginning before dawn. Most of the time she would start with martial arts training. While walking back to the Stronghold, Koji was giving Nina sidelong glances. She looked like a combination of Miaka and Tamahome; her eyes, his nose. Her hair was dark with lighter strands peeking through. Nina was athletic by nature; horsemanship and martial arts had given her the body that girls everywhere would die for and the one Koji was oogling. Koji, still silent, was thinking about Nina and her fighting skills. He had seen her become surrounded by bandits and had thought that he would have to come rescue her. He was pleasantly surprised that she had fought her way through it. Koji shook his head; he was the boss's right hand man, he would not think of Miaka's daughter this way.

They reached the Stronghold and Nina was properly introduced to Tasuki. "So you were my mother's closet favorite?" Tasuki shrugged and let Nina's comment roll off his back, but secretly took it to heart, _Miaka's favorite?_

"So, how is dumpling head doin'?" Tasuki asked with a lopsided grin.

"Well, Tasuki, she passed away two years ago." The grin vanished, and a shadow came into his amber eyes, making them seem grey.

"How?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"Of a disease called cancer, the doctors were never able to pinpoint one specific kind. It seemed like it was many rolled into one. Excuse me, I have to go now." Nina excused herself hastily as she felt the tears threaten. Tamahome started to after Nina, but Nuriko held his arm, "let her go. She'll come back." Tamahome reluctantly agreed.

Nina had found herself outside gasping for breath and was choking back the tears. It took a few minutes of focusing on her breathing for the tears to go away. For the first time in hours did her thoughts turn to Ryuen. He was her friend, she was sure of that; her confidant, she was certain that he was; she came to him for everything. Something more? She wasn't so sure about that. She knew what she felt but wasn't ready to put her friendship and her heart as such a risk yet.

_"I am certain that I love him…"_

Two days travel away; Ryuen was lying under a shaded tree in the gardens of the Kotu palace. He was contemplating where his charm necklace was. He never took it off and when he casually asked Nakago about it, he was met with indifference. After a few days searching he still had no clue. He felt lost without it.

_"I'm in every kind of trouble…"_

Nina wondered what possessed Ryuen to allow his chain and charm to be abused in such a manner. They had both promised each other that they would guard the charms with their lives. Now Nina wore both.

_"But a love can be misplaced…"_

_I wonder where Nina is. I hope she is okay and doing all right._ Ryuen was dying to talk to his best friend. It felt like days since he had last seen or talked with her. When it was just hours ago that he had been made part of the She Jin Te Sho.

_"Can't you tell, just look at me, half ecstatic, half dejected, all in all I'm all at sea…"_

Nina looked out into the wild beauty that was Mt. Reikaku. Before they had reached the mountain, it was just a mere shadow, towering over the lands of Konan. She thought of the promises that she had made to herself on behalf of the Konan people. Was her growing affection of Ryuen marring those promises?

_"Have I compromised my people in my passion and my haste…"_

Ryuen thought of this priest/priestess business that he had been sucked into. Find seven people, make three wishes; simple as that. Nakago had been busy finding the seishi for him, just last week he had come back with twin boys, Amiboshi and Suboshi he believed their names were. He had ceased to care anymore.

_"Easy terms I thought I wanted fill me now with chill dread…"_

_Back home, _Nina thought ruefully, _I could just ask him out without the fear of putting other people's lives in danger. _But what was home? Nina already thought of Konan, however temporary, to be her second home.

_"I could be his life companion anywhere but where we are…"_

Ryuen now sat up and put his face in his hands. When did life become such a mess? Why was everything suddenly so complicated?

_"You could never know the chaos of a life turned on its head." _

Did liking, even loving Ryuen, the way she did make her unfit to be the Suzaku no Miko? From what she understood, it was her mother's love that had saved her best friend, Lia. So, it must be okay to love her enemy even though he was her friend.

_"Am I leader? Am I traitor? Did I take a step too far?"_

A crunching of leaves startled Nina out of her reverie. It was Tasuki who felt it was necessary to see that she was all right. "So how're ya?" He asked gently.

Nina formed a smile, "I'm doing okay and you?"

Tasuki smirked, "You don't have any idea jus' how much you're like your mother? She coul' never hide anyt'ing from me. An' neither can you."

Nina looked startled, she looked like she was going to say something cutting, but at the last minute held her tongue. She said the only thing that could be deemed proper in this situation, "thank you."

Tasuki smiled at Nina, "I'm not gonna press ya this time…" he left the rest of the sentence unsaid knowing that his intention had been made. "C'mon Nina let's get back to th' others." He touched his hand lightly to Nina's back. Nina pulled away slightly, she didn't say anything, so he just thought she startled easily. He didn't think that was the real reason either.

The dusk was turning into evening and a young man twisted and thrashed as if in the throes of a nightmare. Someone was whispering "Storm's a-coming." He could see dark, ominous clouds building in the horizon and could hear the low growl of thunder. Suddenly he bolted upwards, a slight sweat covering his brow and his chest heaving deeply for precious air. A thin streak of lightning outlined the chiseled features of his face.


End file.
